Austin's Journey
by XxXLullabyXxXBluesXxX
Summary: Austin is a ten year old boy just beginning his journey. While he waits for his Pokemon he encounters two boys who are outcasts, when confronted by a bully Austin decides to take action.


The labratory to Professor Oaks labratory was jam packed as today many novice trainers would be selecting a starter poke'mon and beginning their very own journey. Once they left the lab they would have to make the choice of whatt hey wanted to do in life. Our young hero was no different, Austin had just turned ten and was allowed to go off on his own.

Austin sat in one of the many chairs often checking out the other new trainers. They came in different sizes, shapes, and colors. Sitting next to Austin was a chubby boy with red curly hair, blue eyes and freckles. He was munching on a candy bar while swinging his legs back and forth. His outfit of choice was a white shirt with blue overalls and blue trainers. Sitting on the other side of Austin was a lanky boy with neatly combed black hair and black eyes hidden behind big round glasses. He was wearing a white pressed shirt with a black tie and khakki's. He had a pair of nice dress shoes on also, he didnt look much like a trainer.

Austin has medium blond hair and green eyes. He was average weight and wore a white and black striped shirt with jeans and white traines. The nerdy boy had his nose stuck in a weird red device, his gaze never once left it. The chubby guy hadn't given up as he was still munching on his candy bar.

Austin watched as people were called by random into the Professor office, when they came out they were jumping with joy... most of them anyway. He couldn't wait until he got to choose! they were all great picks. There was Squirtle; the water type, Bulbasaur; the grass type, and Charmander; the fire type.

Austin didn't care which one he got because he liked them all. He couldnt wait to take his first step into the world as a Trainer, catch Pokemon, and take on the gyms. He was going to be a Pokemon Master one way or another! Distracted by his thoughts Austin didn't even notice the group of boys approaching them.

They were tall, probably fifteen. The first boy had spikey brown hair and hard blue eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket with a red muscle shirt underneath and black skiny jeans. His boots had chains on them and were filthy. Did he really think he looked cool? The nexy guy was rather odd looking with his slanted beady brown eyes and puffy brown hair. He was wearing a outfit similair to the older boy except he had on a blue shirt. Austin resisted the urge to laugh and how funny he looked but the last guy stopped him.

The last guy was big, in mucles. The white shirt he was wearing would rip in an instant if he flexed. He had on a black vest and black leather pants with boots. He was clearly the oldest and meanest, was he the leader? what the heck did these guys want anyway?

"Hey look guys, it's our good friends Chubs and Geek-a-zoid." said the boy with spiked hair.

The other two laughed at his joke but stopped when he held upa hand. So he was the leader? what's so scary about him besides his sense in fashion? Austin looked at 'Geek-a-zoid' who was no longer fiddling with his device, instead he was twiddling his thumbs with his head down. 'Chubs' was also silent, not that he had talked in the first place. The candy bar lay splattered on the ground and his head hung low. Austin could hear the boy sniffling. Austin glared at the older boys. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was a bully.

"What'cha playin nerd?" the creepy one said as he swiped the device away

"H-hey! t-t-t-t-that's m-m-ine!" he shouted, his voice comming out in a high pitched squeak

"Oh? is that so? maybe I plan on keeping it." he grinned and crooked grin

"Y-YOU C-C-CANT! MY DAD GAVE ME THAT!" Austin noticed how the boys voice cracked on dad, obviously the object meant a lot to the boy.

"What are you going to do about it?" he challenged

"He said give it back." Austin trie to sound strong but you could hear the tension in his voice "Now." He wasn't going to let these guys stand around and bully people. Austin was the person who always stood up for other no matter what they looked like. Everyone was equal, that's how he saw it.

"Who the hell do you think you are kid? do you know who we are?" his voice held a nasty venomous tone

"Does it look like I care?" although, he is curious

"They call us the Vipers. People from all over fear us and if you know what's good for you you'll do the same."

"Why would I be afraid of some wannabe bikers? yea, your real scary."

Yea he was tough on the outside but on the inside he was slightly afraid. He wasn't a fighter, he rembers asking his dad for karate lessons but his mom wouldn't allow him to go. Now here he was mouthing off to some guys older to his who were probably going to kick his butt.

"You'd better watch your mouth kid!" suddenly the muscled guy grabbed hold of the front of his shirt so that they were face to face. His breath smelt like onion and garlic that was washed down with spoiled milk. His breath let alone could have killed Austin.

"What are you going to do about it **FATSO**."

Austin instantly regretted his words and he brought his fist back ready to knock the living day lights out of him. The blow never came so Austin opened his eyes to see a short man dressed in a labcoat holding him back.

"Eddy, Robbie, and River. What have I told you about comming into my labratory and causing trouble! out, all of you!"

Reluctantly the muscled boy drops Austin on his chair and stomps and out with the rest of his crew. The leader, however, turned around and glared at Austin.

"You won't be so lucky next time, punk." His eyes narrowed into slits and he stomped out with his 'gang'

"Are you alright? I'm sorry about that. They're always causing trouble."

"Yea I'm fine." Austin grins "I know who you are! you're Professor Oak!"

"Right you are my boy!" he smiles "Now, what's your name?"

"Austin O'Maley! pleased to meet you sir."

"Nice to meet you to my boy! Now, how about we get you set up with a Pokemon? after all you've been trough I'm sure you're ready."

Austin nodded and went to take a step forward but stop, looking back he seen the two boys looking at his with amazement. He felt bad for them, they must get bullied a lot.

"Professor Oak can they pick theirs first? I can wait a little longer.."

The Professor was taken aback. Most novice Trainers would jump and the opportunity but this boy was more than happy to let the others go.

"I have an idea." the Professor smile "How about you all come back and choose?"

"Sure!" Austin spoke for them all "Come on guys!" Austin excitedly follows the Professor to what he assumed was his office. Slowly the other two followed behind not uttering a word. The Professor opened the door that Austin has seen kids coming in and out of all day. _Wow_. was all he could say.

It wasn't an office, but a yard crawling with Pokemon all shapes and sizes. Near the ond were various water Pokemon, crawling in the tree's were bug Pokemon, and relaxing in the shade were various Pokemon.

"Now boys," the Professor said clearing his throat. The boys looked at him with awed expressions which made the old man chuckle "I have three Pokemon I think will suite you well." he says motioning them over to the shade. The boys obediently follow stopping as they reach a shaded tree. Three Pokemon lay underneath it, seeing the Professor they spring to their feet happy as can be.

The first Pokemon was a frog looking Pokemon with green skin and red eyes, Then there was a blue turtle Pokemon and lastly a lizard like Pokemon.

Austin was surprised when the nerd like boy stepped forward kneeling in front of the toad Pokemon known as Bulbasaur. Chubby followed pursuite selecting the turtle pokemon known as Squirtle. That would leave the lizard, Charmander, to him. Austin was pleased as he kneeled before the confused Pokemon. It's big blue eyes were glued on Austin watching his every movement.

"Seems the Pokemon like you." Oak nodded, digging trough his pockets he pulled out three devices similair to the nerdy boys.

"Excuse me," the nerdy boy speaks in a small voice "I-I already have one.."

"Oh? tell me son, what's your name?"

"D-D-Dudley." he says stuttering "Dudley Leopold.."

"Leopold? OH! You're the son of Walter, such a shame." the Professor frowns "Alright then, her you boys go." he says handing the devices to Austin and Chubs.

"Do any of you know what these devices are?"

Chubs slowly raises his hand. Nervously he lifts his head stealing a glance at Austin and Dudley before meeting eyes with the Professor. "A Pokedex, sir." he says in a louder voice than the other boy "It records Pokemon information.

"Correct! and you name is?"

"Billy, Billy Wright, sir."

"Pleasure to meet you." he nods diggin around in his other pocket "Here's pokeballs for each of you." he says handing them over. The boys accept and give their thanks.

"Are you boys travelling together?" Oak suddenly asks.

Dudley and Billy go quiet not knowing what to say. Austin see's this as an opportunity and grins widely. Maybe if they travelled together he could get to know them better.

"I don't see why not!" Austin grins slinging an arm around both their shoulders "Wha'da ya say guys? wanna travel? we could be friends?"

"F-freinds? b-but w-w-w-we just met.." Dudley stutters, it seemed the more nervous he got the more he stuttered.

"Why would you want to travel with me?..." Billy asks sadly.

Austin honestly felt bad for these two, he didn't understand why they dind't have friends. They seemed like really nice guys!

"So? You guys seem cool!"

Billy and Dudley smiled and gave a nod to Austin. Austin in returned smiled having made two new friends, he always liked making friends. Now he couldn't wait to begin his journey! Together the group left the labratory and stepped outside with thier pokemon by thier side. They all looked at each other before taking their first steps into the world as official Pokemon Trainers.

_~I wanted to try a different approach, What do you guys think so far? Austin's a pretty sweet kid huh?)_


End file.
